The Ruler of All Evil and the Princess of Darkness
by Dr.Jen
Summary: Alex likes Addie, Addie likes Alex. Addie slept with Mark. What happens next...especially when Alex sleeps with a certain someone else. read first few chaps, don't want to give too much away
1. Under the Influence

I don't own Grey's anatomy

R and R please. Eventually Addison and Alex.

Under the influence of you

The alcohol seared the back of her throat as she drained the glass. She clinked the glass onto the bar and caught the bar tender's eye. Surveying the bar all she saw was couples all holding hands and meaningful looks and giggling girls on a night out. Across the bar a guy knocked back a whiskey in one gulp. She peered through her fringe at him.

The alcohol seared the back of his throat as he drained the glass. Clinking it down he signalled to the bar tender. He looked round the packed bar. A couple were making out, another playing footsie. A few groups of hot chicks drinking pink cocktails in the corner. Across the bar a girl caught his eye. She raised her glass, then her eyebrow as her blue eyes met his gaze.

She slid off the bar stool smoothing down her dress over her curves.

He watched her as she strode powerfully across the room. As each foot hit the ground her hips swayed seductively. She looked straight at him. He looked down and swallowed hard. She was level with him. Extending his hand he caught her by the arm. The girl looked at the stranger who had her in his grasp.

A few hours later 

He was aware of her foot resting against his calf, his knee against her's. They met each other's gaze. His brown eyes into her baby blue's. Getting closer until finally their lips met.

She tasted the whiskey on his breath, he smelt her perfume.

Later 

Her back was against a wall, hair over her face. His kiss was fierce. She liked that. She returned the kiss and pulled off his shirt.

She was a fiery one he thought as he felt her lips trail his neck. Their tongues tussled neither wanting to relinquish the upper hand.

Once on the bed her weight on him. He tried to roll her over, she kissed more intensely. The fight continued tongues intertwined, his hands through her hair down her back, unclipping her bra. She let out a moan. He seized his opportunity and flipped her over. Her nails raked over his back. Neither would be subdued. It would be a very long night.


	2. When Morning Comes

"Come on Addie answer the phone," moaned Cameron under her breath. Ten calls to Addie's cell and no answer. The hotel said she had moved on. That left her with no choice she had to hit Seattle Grace. Cameron really didn't want to have to go to her future workplace on her last free day before she started her new job. Looking out the window made her even more unhappy. It was raining again. Why did she move to Seattle? That's right because after what had happened in her own life the only people who still spoke to her had moved to Seattle. Picking her way over last night's black dress she opened her closet. Thinking of last night a smile crossed her lips. Last night was a great night…

Alex screwed his eyes up at the blood results in front of him. The tiny figures were swimming. He yawned.

"Late night Karev?" inquired his boss. He met her gaze with a stony stare.

So that's how its going to be thought Addison. He said he wasn't interested so she was innocent. But she wasn't. She went and screwed the man candy. Again.

Cameron stepped out the elevator on the floor where Addison's secretary had sent her. A blond guy walked past and blatantly checked out her ass. She inquired about Dr. Montgomery's location at the nurses' station. They sent her to Addie's intern.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Dr. Montgomery," Cameron said politely.

Alex mumbled, "In surgery," his eyes didn't leave the page.

Cameron sighed, "How long for?"

"I don't know she's been in an hour," Alex volleyed back. "Do you want me to tell her you were looking for her?"

Just then Alex smelt something. It was familiar. A heady floral. He looked up.

Cameron's gaze met his. It was hard to tell who was more shocked. Both were silent.

Alex cursed inwardly. His one night stand was in front of him. Looking mighty fine in tight jeans and high heels.

Cameron swore under her breath.

"Pardon?" inquired Alex.

"You are Addie's intern!" Cameron said evenly.

"Cameron!" Addison's shriek jerked the pair out of their moment. She threw her arms round the other woman. "What are you doing here?"

Cameron hugged the older woman back tightly before replying, "Well as of tomorrow I work here."

Addison smiled broadly.

Alex watched this encounter with a growing sense of dread. His one night stand was going to be working in the hospital which he could handle. What he had a problem with was how similar Addison and Cameron looked…

"Hey I almost forgot, Cam, this is Alex Karev my intern. Karev this is Cameron, my sister," said Addison.

Cameron met Alex's gaze. She raised her eyebrow. He stared back at her. What the hell was that meant to mean? Should he just pretend he had never met Cameron never mind had carnal knowledge of her?

Cameron took care of it for him, "Nice to see you again."

Addison looked questioningly between the two.

Cameron continued since Alex had lost the ability to talk, "We met at Tiger bar last night."

Alex was saved from the situation when his pager beeped, followed by Addison's.

"We've gotta.."

"I know go.." said Cameron in an accepting tone. With that Alex and Addison left.

So she'd slept with her sister's intern. Inappropriate men seemed to be her specialty lately. What bugged Cameron was sure Alex slept with her but why freak out in front of Addison? It wasn't like Addie was a saint in the man department.


	3. Blackberry blues

Thanks for the reviews. I thought I should clarify where this fits in the time frame.

Sometime after start of season 3. So Callie and George are together but not married, she did sleep with Mark. Izzie is off probation. We are in the midst of the Burke hand tremour. Alex and Addison are making eyes at each other. Mer and Der are together. No ferry boat thing

Bits I have changed- Addison was never pregnant by Mark.

I don't own them ABC and Shonda do

It was 7.30am. The Seattle skyline was streaked purple and bronze, below traffic was starting to build.

Izzie pushed open the locker room door and took in the scene. It was the same as every morning, full of people in varying states of tiredness and dress getting ready for the day ahead. She plunged into the heaving mass and headed for her locker. George was standing next to it, he grudgingly moved.

"How's Callie?" asked Izzie sarcastically.

George replied with, "Have you deposited that cheque yet?" before moving off.

Cameron hurried through the halls of SGH toward the second floor nurses station. No one took notice of her she was yet another face dressed in blue.

Bailey charged into the locker room which was opposite the second floor nurses station.

"Karev- you know the drill room 3410, she'll meet you there, Grey- neuro 2nd floor nurses station, Yang- ortho room 4190, Stevens- meet Burke at his office and O'Malley you are with me. Let's go people."

Cameron fiddled with her ID badge. She was nervous. This was a new hospital where she was going to have to earn respect all over again which would be hard. It was going to be even harder considering her relationships with three of the best attendings. She looked up as Miranda Bailey emerged from a door across the hall. Following her trooped five interns. One was Alex. Not only was he Addie's but Bailey's as well.

Derek hurried down the corridor he was late to meet Meredith. His Blackberry chirruped from his pocket. He attempted to silence it. Damn thing he should never have let Addison convince him to get one. Out the corner of his eye he could see Meredith approaching.

Cameron observed the board behind the nurses station. The pancreatic cancer in 2150 looked interesting. Getting in on a Whipple would make this whole new hospital thing more bearable.

Izzie caught sight of Cameron,she saw Shepherd not paying attention and was going to….

Shepherd impacted the redhead from the side. The redhead was too late in trying to stop herself. Her legs went from under her, trying to grab the counter her head impacted the sharp corner. Her hip crashed to the ground, the force rippled through her. Her head jerked backwards and hit the hard floor. She lay prone.

Bailey shouted for a gurney. Izzie dashed toward Cameron. Bailey glared at Derek who looked stunned.

Meredith touched Derek's arm. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Only the woman in front of him was not a ghost.

Derek remained silent. This could not be happening. Addison's younger sister. Addison's very tempestuous younger sister. In fact Addison was a watered down version of Cameron, perhaps it was the extra eight years of wisdom. And to top the situation off he had rendered her unconscious.

"You're the neurosurgeon, she's unconscious," snapped Bailey. Derek jerked back into reality.

"Ok people get her on the gurney and into a free room," Derek commanded Izzie, Meredith and Bailey. The four rolled the redhead onto a back board .

O'Malley and Yang watched the scene unfold in front of them. Christina opened her mouth to make a comment to Alex but he had disappeared.

"Who is the fox Shepherd floored?" inquired Yang. Thankfully Bailey was out of ear shot as she headed for said fox. George shrugged. Alex reappeared next to Christina. She raised her eyebrow at him, "does the fox have an identity? She must be staff but nurse or doctor?"

George contemplated, "Nurse, she's cute and she looked nervous before Mc Dreamy tackled her."

Alex weighed up revealing her identity or not. He figured he may as well since it would seem strange if he had no clue about Addison's sister and he was her intern.

"That's Dr. Montgomery" Alex whispered under his breath. Christina and George stared at him open mouthed. "Cameron Montgomery," he clarified, "she's not cute she's hot." Yang turned toward him, "Are you saying that McDreamy just knocked out Montgomery's sister?"

Alex nodded.

Derek surveyed the young woman on the gurney. She had been out about 2 minutes. "Get a neck brace on her, her pupils are equal and reactive."

Addison's pager shrilled. What the hell could Karev want, 911 second floor nurses station. She hurried down the stairs.

"Are we good to move yet?" asked Izzie, "this is a bit public."

Shepherd replied tersely, "Not until we get the neck brace."

"Who is she anyway? I've never seen her before," said Meredith reaching towards Cameron's ID badge.

Bailey shot Derek a look that suggested he should inform Meredith of the mystery redhead's identity.

George looked up, "Uh-oh."

Yang and Karev followed his gaze. Addison was heading toward the accident scene.

"The She-Shepherd."

"This is…" Derek couldn't finish his sentence as Addison shrieked, "Cameron!" and Meredith turned the ID badge over.

"What happened?" inquired Addison with a note of panic in her voice. She looked over her sister.

"I ..I…wasn't paying attention," started Derek.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Dr. Shepherd was fiddling with his blackberry and didn't see your sister. He knocked her over. She smacked her head off the counter top and the floor. Been out cold for the past 2 mins."

"This is going to be nasty," stated George. The 3 interns not involved with Cameron were desperately trying not to be noticed partly to avoid being involved in the Shepherd- Montgomery drama but also so they could observe the drama playing out.

"Derek, she's unconscious," stated Addison coldly.

Meredith stood between the pair looking lost.

"Dr. Shep, " Izzie tried to interrupt.

"I'm sorry Addison but she didn't see me either," retorted Derek

"Dr…."

Bailey joined in, "She was standing still with her back to you."

"McDreamy!" snapped Izzie. Four heads swivelled.

Cameron was waking up.

"Honey how you feeling?" Addison bent over her sister.

Cameron half smiled, "Like someone tackled me."

Derek interrupted the moment. "She needs a head CT and full work up."

Cameron felt woozy. One moment she was sure she had been thinking about the pancreas and the next all these people hovering. She took in the faces, Addie, Derek, Bailey, pretty blonde intern and other intern. Intern who looked stunned, or maybe frightened, who was edging away from Addison. Turning to said intern Cameron stated, "So you must be Meredith. The slutty intern. I'm Cameron Montgomery. Satan's sister."

Izzie suppressed a giggle, even Bailey smirked.

"I'm gonna be sick….."


	4. I don't do pleasantries

Thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated. Addisex is coming soon but first I need to make Alex squirm.

Exam room Seattle Grace

"I want a head CT and a full set of neuro obs every hour for the next 4," commanded Shepherd

"Don't you think that's a bit full on Derek?" said the patient

"You can't be too careful," he replied

Two sets of red eyebrows raised.

"This is why I hate both of you. You gang up on me."

"We didn't gang up, I didn't say a word," interjected Addison, her eyebrow rose further.

"I am the neurosurgeon- Pick an intern for her then head CT, neuro obs and don't leave her alone," snapped Derek and strode out.

The two red heads burst into giggles. Bailey raised an eyebrow before finally joining in. "Which one of my suck- ups do you want?"

Cameron shrugged. Addison looked round. Meredith had disappeared, Stevens or Karev were the only ones in the room. "Karev."

Addison thought as much as she hated to admit it Karev was good and she knew he would take care of Cameron. He was just as stubborn as her and wouldn't let her pull any crap. Addison sighed. He was being so cold. She missed the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, the sweet little things he did for her. Sleeping with Sloan blew that. She was back to being satan in his eyes. He was helping Cameron onto a wheelchair. There was something in their body language which was familiar yet awkward at the same time. Cameron gave him a small smile.

Alex turned to Addison, "I'm sorry, once I get finished here do you want me up in neonatal?"

"Sure, no rush. I'll page if I need you." Addison felt disheartened the look in his eyes was pure disappointment. Looking down at Cameron, she smiled internally. Cam would chastise her for not telling the truth. If she had stopped Alex leaving that supply closet. That was Cam though, she wasn't a big believer in alls fair in love and war. Mind you she had every right to want honesty, even brutal honesty after everything.

"Guys. I don't feel so good," Cameron interrupted Addison's moment.

Alex bent down to her level. Cameron's normally pale skin was a shade of grey. A concerned look came across the intern's face. He looked up at Addison. She grabbed an emesis basin just in case. Cameron rubbed her hand across her forehead flinching as she made contact with the bump on her forehead. "Cameron what is it?" asked Alex softly taking her free hand. She leaned forward in the wheelchair. She was going to be sick. Alex grabbed the basin from Addison and plunged it under Cameron's face. Sure enough a spluttering sound was heard. He started gathering her red locks away from her face. The spluttering was replaced by ragged breaths.

"Just relax sweetie," Addison said softly to her sister, turning to Alex she continued," hang an IV, she'll dehydrate." Wordlessly he followed Addison's instructions. He gathered what he needed and set about finding a site on Cameron's left arm.

"Wow you're good for an intern that didn't hurt," Cameron said as he inserted the cannula.

"Cam," said Addison sharply.

"Relax would you. I am fine. I have mild concussion which is technically your fault," tormented Cameron.

The older sibling laughed, "How'd you figure that?"

"Cos if you hadn't slept with Mark then Derek would never have come to Seattle and you wouldn't have followed him and hence I wouldn't have followed you so I would not have been at the nurses station and neither would Derek," explained Cameron.

Alex laughed, "sorry."

Addison joined in, "the two of you CT now."

Corridor

"Grey to what do I owe the pleasure of your company I didn't request an intern?" said the plastic surgeon.

"I assigned myself," Meredith replied

"So you finally sucuumbed to my charms and realised you are better with me than Derek?" said Sloan with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm surprised you haven't heard yet?"

Sloan replied, "Heard what?"

"Do you know Cameron Montgomery?" said Meredith quietly.

Sloan smiled, "As in the world's second hottest redhead?" Meredith nodded.

"Yeah, let me see Cam Montgomery, younger than Addison by eight years, surgical resident at New York Presbytery must be R3 or 4 by now," continued Sloan, "why you asking about Addison's sister?"

Meredith sighed, "She's here." She looked totally despondent.

"Ok I get why you aren't happy but she can't be visiting forever plus you won't see her," Meredith raised her eyebrow, "c'mon Grey spill it why's Cam got your panties in a twist."

With another huge sigh Meredith explained.

"So Cam is here, wow!" he chuckled to himself.

"Don't you have any interesting cases?" Meredith said attempting to change the subject.

"Ok burns patients level 3."

CT

"So Alex what's the deal with you and Addie?" inquired Cameron.

Alex rolled his eyes at her, "You don't hang around do you?"

"You should know that I don't do pleasantries from the other night," she countered.

And there is was. The sex thing. He had slept with Addie's sister who was now his patient and techinically his boss as well.

"She totally checked out your butt," teased the redhead. Alex gulped. He really did not want to go down this avenue.

"Ok I am making you uncomfortable. So ground rules. Right now we are Alex and Cameron. Tomorrow morning we will be Dr. Karev and Dr. Montgomery. The other night Alex and Cameron. We are only Alex and Cameron when I am not your boss. Ie now because I'm the patient and outside the four walls of this hospital and about the butt thing you have a great butt," said Cameron evenly.

The colour drained out of Alex's face. "Deal."

Thankfully before their conversation could continue the technician was ready to do the CT.

Cameron's room

Alex approached the door with Cameron's CT films. He heard voices inside.

"I am so glad you are here," that was Addison

"But why are you?" Addison again

Cameron evaded answering.

"How are things with Derek and Meredith around?" Cameron

Addison was speaking but too quietly.

"You slept with Mark?" Cameron. Alex could see her face. He expected her to look disappointed in Addison or angry but instead she looked upset.

"I was confused. I kissed Karev then I avoided him. Then he rejected me so I slept with Mark," said Addison in hushed tones. There was a silence.

"What do you feel Addie?" asked Cameron in an even tone.

"Alex is …. Well Alex, he's handsome and understands me and so sweet, like this one time Mark was rude to me so he messed up Mark's coffee," Addison giggled at the memory.

"Addison I think we need to go back to basics here, Alex is a nice guy and does sweet things and Mark is rude to you so you sleep with him," said Cameron in response to the story.

"I know, I know but he rejected me,"

"He is in a very awkward position," counselled Cameron, Addison raised her eyebrow, "Firstly you are his boss, if he put the moves on you it would be hard, secondly you are older and have two exes right here in this hospital who are super achieving and he's only an intern. All I'm saying is don't use Mark if you're lonely and give Alex a chance."

Alex coughed and entered the room. "Dr. Montgomery here are her films."

Addison held them up to the lightbox, "they are clear so I guess you can go home."

"Great stuff well I'll see you guys tomorrow," with that Cameron hugged her sister and left the room.

The room was silent.

"Karev…" started Addison, she stepped closer to him," Alex, thank you for paging me, for looking after her."

"It was nothing," he replied.

Stepping closer she squeezed his hand and said, "To me it was something."


	5. Scarlett

Thanks for the reviews. Addisex is coming soon. They are both being too stubborn to admit it yet, to their cost…

One week later.

"So Dr. Montgomery you ready to fly solo?" asked Bailey of her younger colleague.

"I think so, since I have no cases I'm heading to the pit. I'll page if I need an intern" replied the redhead. With that she set off red hair flying.

Locker room

"I deposited the cheque," announced Izzie.

Meredith turned to look at her, "that's great Iz."

There was silence. "C'mon guys what's been going on with you guys."

More silence.

"Ok what's the deal with satan's sister? Anyone worked with her?"

Yet more silence.

"Alex you must know something, why did she come here? She was at New York's best hospital?" Alex turned away sharply slamming his locker door. The mere mention of Cameron freaked him out. Izzie narrowed her eyes at his response. Izzie could quiz them no more as Bailey opened the door. "Move it people!"

Several hours later- trauma room 1

"He's in vtach"

"Hang another bolus of saline"

"Breath sounds diminished on the right, heart sounds all over the place"

"Vfib"

"Charge the paddles"

"Run epi"

"Massive internal bleeding the spleen and the liver are both shot to pieces" Cameron's voice added to the chaos. She had been sucked into the trauma. Although tense and most probably not going to end well it was better than retrieving beads from up a child's nose.

"I can't get a vein"

"Get me a central line kit," commanded Cameron, "we need IV access."

"Who the hell are you?" asked the ER doc in charge.

Cameron shot him a withering look, "Surgeon."

"Chest tube is in."

"Stand clear!"

"Get me a thoracotomy tray," Cameron demanded as she moved toward the patient.

"Excuse me, I'm in charge!" shot back the enraged ER doctor.

"Look he's going to die unless we do something. If he gets out of this it will be me putting him back together in the OR so its let him die or let me crack him, the choice is yours," said Cameron emphatically.

Neonatal

Alex was sitting writing up charts when Addison hurried along the corridor.

"Baby Smith is coding and I've been paged to the ER. Go and see what it is," finished Addison breathlessly as her heels clattered along the corridor.

Trauma 1

"Ten blade"

"Rib spreader"

"Paddles"

"Clear"

"What we got Dr. Montgomery?" Cameron looked up to see the chief enter

"Charge again 300, 23 year old unrestrained driver. Been down for 5 minutes now. Right tension pneumo, liver and spleen are shot to pieces," shot back Cameron rapidly and coolly.

"Clear"

"Normal sinus"

Cameron was relieved. She surveyed the patient. She doubted he'd make it through surgery.

"Great job Dr. Montgomery I'll take it from here," said the chief.

Cameron walked calmly out the room. Inside she was fuming. She had to keep her cool, she couldn't let her fiery nature get the better of her, even though reasons as to why she should be allowed inside the OR after a week kept running through her head.

The ER

"Marie Wilson 25year old in an MVA, in labour. Trapped for half an hour. No idea how far dilated she is," shouted the paramedic

"Ok, I'm Dr. Karev we are going to take good care of you. Now when's your baby due Marie?" asked Alex.

She let out a cry of pain, "Two months."

"Ok let's get you hooked up," he replied in a calm tone.

Alex surveyed the ultrasound. Baby was small for its age and he didn't like the look of the placenta. Reading the heart tracing he was even more concerned. He asked the nurse to give her magnesium to stop the labour.

"Hey Karev," Cameron had spotted him on her cooling off walk round the ER.

He eyed her suspiciously.

"You giving her mag?" asked Cameron. He nodded. Cameron signalled to the nurse to leave. She set about giving an IV.

"You seem quiet?" Alex ventured.

Cameron smiled, "How would you know what I'm like at work?"

Hmm Alex thought evading the answer like she'd done with Addison. Cameron didn't do pleasantries so neither did he "You look pissed."

He slipped a glance at her. "I know you have been here a week and you haven't touched a scalpel now that must be killing especially as a resident."

"Actually I have touched a scalpel. I cracked a chest then Webber told me my services were no longer needed," Cameron said quietly.

Alex looked into her blue eyes. In their icy depths there was a sadness, a sadness so bad that it could even have been pain. She smiled at him.

She could see what Addison saw in him. Hell she could even see what she had seen in him in her drunken state. She bit her tongue. She could run the rumour about his fear of scalpels past him but she figured better not use all the ammunition at once. She was aware her feet were wet, looking down she said, "Alex are you're feet wet too?"

"Shit, she's bleeding!" exclaimed Alex.

The bed began to rise.

"What you doing that for?" asked Cameron

"I'm not…" The pair looked at the bed. A shrill beep filled the air. "Fuck! page Addison right now!"

Cameron dived for the phone as Alex fumbled for a surgical kit. The patient kept rising

"Alex the blood has blown the switch for the bed!" shrieked Cameron.

The young doctors looked at each other.

"She's bleeding, the baby is in distress and she's up there," summarised Alex.

Cameron caught the attention of Olivia the nurse. "Find us ladders now!" she commanded.

"Bend down," Cameron murmured.

Alex looked at her strangely.

"Bend down," she said louder.

Alex did as he was told and Cameron hopped onto his shoulders.

Now on the patient's level Cameron took charge.

"Hey Marie I'm Cameron and I'm going to help you and your baby," Marie didn't respond. "Shit Alex she's unconscious, I need more hands up here."

"Don't panic but Olivia can't find ladders, she's going to get help," said Alex a lot more calmly than he felt.

Stairwell

"Hey Addison what's the hurry?" inquired Mark as she barrelled into him.

Before she could reply a nurse stuck her head into the stairwell. "Dr. Montgomery we really need you in fact Dr. Sloan you'll be useful too,"

Mark looked confused.

ER

"Ok Alex get me a intubation kit," said Cameron.

He passed it up to her. Cameron fumbled, trying to open it herself from her precarious position.

"Cam baby is getting worse," announced Alex from under her. She picked up the laryngoscope and smoothly intubated.

"Alex I need hands, I can't bag and do an ultrasound," she called down to him.

"Hmm ok," noticing George pass by he hollered, "O'Malley, find a nurse and get yourself in here!"

George returned with Olivia in tow. Alex passed the ultrasound probe to Cameron.

"Olivia, get on George's shoulders and bag," said Alex in a tone that suggesting disobeying was not a sensible idea.

Cameron ran the probe over Marie's abdomen while Alex stared intently at the screen, meanwhile the fetal heart rate grew more worrying.

"You are going to have to section her now. We don't have time for Dr. Montgomery. There is what looks like a clot," stated Alex in a state of shock.

Cameron took a deep breath and steadied herself on Alex's shoulders. "10 blade"

Cameron sliced into the abdomen, her heart skipped a beat at the amount of blood.

"Oh my god! Karev I ask you to answer one simple page!" shouted Addison. She and Mark stood stunned. Finding his backbone Alex replied, "MVA, she is in labour 2 months early, with an abdominal crush. She lost consciousness. Fetus is in major distress. She began haemorrhaging, the blood blew the switch on the bed."

Still Addison remained still.

"Addison I she must have lost 2 litres into her uterus. I am not an OB I need you up here damn it!" announced Cameron in a panicked tone.

Addison snapped out of her shock. She scrambled onto Mark's shoulders and peered into the abdominal cavity. The sisters worked quickly trying to extract the baby and minimize the bleeding. Mark studied her obs.

"She's in v-tach!"

"The field is completely obscured by all this blood, we need suction but if I move my hand she'll bleed even more," said Cameron to her sister. Addison looked through the window behind her sister's head. She could see Derek and Stevens heading away from her. Addison yelled, "Derek! Derek!" He turned to find the source of his name. He headed toward the scene trailing Izzie.

"Stevens I need you up here giving us suction," commanded Addison.

"What's the plan?" asked the intern. The four men below the bed exchanged glances. Addison and Cameron paused for a second.

"Get the baby out, then get her stable enough to move," replied Addison.

"But how are we going to get her down?" countered the blonde. There was no reply.

Izzie looked at Derek then at the six other people in the room. The neurosurgeon heaved her onto his shoulders and passed her the suction tube.

Chief Webber was generally a calm man, even in the OR when there were alarms sounding and patients crashing. So when a nurse alerted him to the situation in the ER he didn't worry. A patient stuck on a bed, not a problem. He rounded the corner and stared. Miranda Bailey appeared at his side. The patient began crashing.

"Charge the paddles, Stevens give the suction tube to Cameron," said Addison. Her clipped tone hiding the panic inside.

"Clear!"

"Addison?" enquired the Chief.

"Ok people the baby is nearly out. When I get her out Bailey take her straight to the NICU," said Addison.

"Charge again….clear!"

With the mother flat-lining Addison extracted the baby and passed her to Bailey.

The baby cried and the ECG trace returned to normal.

"Addison, how's the mother? She ready to move?" asked the chief.

"She isn't clotting Richard. I don't think she'll make it but she'll have a better chance if we get her to the OR." Richard saw the worry on the redhead's face.

He took charge. "Right people this is how we are doing this. We have a gurney up as high as it goes. The ladies are going to lift her by the sheet onto the gurney then Karev and Addison are going straight to OR2. Its going to be on Cameron's count. Remember as quickly as possible."

After a count of 3 they slide the patient off the foot of the bed and lowered her to the gurney. Now the race began. Mark crouched down and Addison scrambled off his back. She was nearly the first on the ground but was beaten by Cameron. Cameron had lifted one leg over Alex's head so she was sitting on his left shoulder, in one smooth motion he lifted her off and ducked away to help Addison. Derek cautiously lowered Izzie to the ground and George fumbled Olivia to the floor. Derek and George stretched. "That has got to be worse than 10 hours of surgery," announced Derek and walked out awkwardly. The chief surveyed his remaining staff members.

"Dr. Montgomery, there is a splenectomy and hepatic tears waiting for you in OR 1," said the chief.

Five hours later

"She is so lucky. They both are," said Alex softly. He watched the tiny baby in the incubator. Addison stood opposite him. Karev was a mystery. Just when she thought she had him pinned he surprised her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Addison looked up.

"I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk. I have no right," he continued.

"Alex, you don't have any right to act like a jerk since you said you weren't interested," Addison replied in a whisper. He looked straight into her eyes. He was leaning, now their noses nudged as their lips met. The door handle clicked. Addison jumped back.

"Dr. Montogomery, Marie's parents are here," said the nurse.

Addison and Alex looked at each other awkwardly. She headed for the door.

"Addison, actions speak louder than words."

OR1 VIEWING GALLERY

"How long has she been in there?" asked Meredith

"Er that would be 6 hours," replied Izzie.

Alex wandered in. "Montgomery junior is still in theatre!"

George replied, "Yeah but she repaired most of the hepatic tears then he coded twice. She ended up resecting half of it and now she's almost done the splenectomy."

"How's the baby?" asked Izzie.

"Ok for a preemie. She called her Scarlett," replied Alex. Izzie looked at him questioningly. "The mom can remember both the Montgomery sisters and Olivia when she was drifting in and out of consciousness in the ER."

Izzie laughed, "So the baby is called Scarlett cos of their hair colour!"


	6. Actions speak louder than words

Thanks for the reviews. A little more Maddison torture. Don't worry Cameron and Alex isn't a long term thing. It will be over soon then some major drama…

Restroom

Addison checked the restrooms were empty then locked herself in a cubicle. She took a deep breath in and out. His words rang through her, "Actions speak louder than words." He had kissed her. A kiss so soft and gentle but with a hint of spice, a hint of more to come. His actions certainly had spoken louder than his words had in the past week. Addison thought about her actions. She had slept with Mark. Again. In fact she had for four nights out of the previous seven. The first time had been in a moment of weakness. Then Karev found out and blanked her, so alone and with nothing better to do she slept with him again and again. Addison shivered at how Alex had acted when he found out. The look which crossed his face. Disgust, disappointment.

Flashback 

Karev was updating her on a patient when Mark loomed into her vision. He stood behind Karev making his presence felt. Karev finished his report.

"_You finished with Dr. Montgomery?" asked the plastic surgeon. Karev had nodded with a cautious expression on his face. Addison imagined he feared Mark would be rude, he had no reason to expect what Mark would say next. _

"_Great I've barely started. You care to finish off what we started last night?" he uttered in a smug tone._

Mark Sloan just got under her skin. Maybe Cameron was right. She was using him to hide from Karev. On the other hand Cameron had slept with Mark at the start of her career when he was her boss so really Cameron's opinions didn't matter. How did she know Karev was genuine? That it wasn't a boyhood lust? That when he got what he wanted he'd go back to Stevens? Addison rubbed her temple. She never thought she'd see the day when Mark Sloan was the safe bet.

Sloan's office

Cameron Jackson Montgomery was back in his life. Well not really in his life but in this hospital. She'd ignored him this morning. What type of attitude was that to have toward a former boss? To be fair to her he had avoided her at all costs. Sloan cursed the gods. Addison was finally relenting then Cameron breezed back in. He looked at his watch, he should really track Addison down and persuade her to go home with him. His mind drifted back to Cameron. He suppressed a laugh. She was formidable, one of the best he'd ever taught. Professionally Dr. Montgomery was a cool customer, as good as they came. Personally was a different story. Mark sighed. Both sisters had so much in common. Only they didn't know each other's full story. He stood up. Mark Sloan's burden was keeping the secrets of both sisters.

Corridor.

Cameron hurried toward the nurses' station. Derek had requested five minutes. Hopefully it was instructions regarding his patients. This would be her first night shift at Seattle. She met Derek, luckily his instructions were brief. Must be rushing back to Meredith. She took a seat and surveyed the report in front of her. It could be a busy night. Karev appeared at her side.

"You in charge tonight?" he asked. Cameron nodded in reply.

"Wow, from zero to hero. Yesterday you hadn't touched a scalpel now its surgeries, emergencies and night duty," he said sarcastically.

Cameron looked at him. No wonder Addison liked him. At his worst he was Mark and in his sweet moments he was Derek.

Addison hurried toward her sister and Alex. She wanted out of this place before Mark found her. Down an adjacent corridor Mark turned a corner. He caught site of Alex leaning over Cameron. Then Addison came into view.

Alex watched as the two attendings greeted each other. Cameron followed his gaze. The two junior staff members watched their seniors. Before Addison could utter a word Mark swept her into an embrace.

All Addison could hear running through her head was, "actions speak louder than words." She knew Alex could see this, yet she was powerless to resist.

Cameron stared in disbelief. She knew Addison was sleeping with Mark but Mark Sloan never embraced a woman he was just sleeping with like that. She turned to face Alex. He wore an expression of anger and hurt which quickly turned to a blank expression. A beeping pager jerked Cameron from her thoughts. The younger staff headed off to help whatever patient needed them leaving the happy couple in a passionate embrace.

2am Seattle Grace

Addison had predicted Marie wouldn't make it. It looked like she was right. Around an hour earlier she had coded. Cameron and Alex had tried everything to save her. They took her to surgery and removed the massive pulmonary embolism. Now she clung to life. Upstairs in the nursery her daughter slept soundly watched by the young male doctor. He touched her tiny hand.

"You are going to give the boys hell.. I mean your name. Scarlett, named after their hair. Me and redheads don't get along. Olivia was a fling, Addison was a crush. That's right was. After tonight….Cameron well she was a one night stand." His pager beeped.

Cameron charged the paddles. She shocked Marie. Nothing. Alex walked in to see the redhead doing CPR. He took the paddles. Five minutes later Cameron was getting tired so he took over compressions. They exchanged a look of despair. He removed his hands from Marie's chest. The sound of the flatline filled the room.

5am

Alex stood on the link corridor over the lobby. He felt like the only person in the hospital. Somewhere out in the city Addison was in bed with Mark. He had played his cards and she played hers. Mark played his and won the game. Mark won Addison. A figure appeared in the lobby below. The younger Montgomery didn't look up.

6am nurses station.

Alex dialled the by now familiar number for the fourth time. "Damn it Addison pick up," he grumbled under his breath. Marie's fiancé had arrived. The poor guy had been in Boston on business now he was at the hospital asking questions about his daughter and dead wife. For a fifth time he dialled. No answer. He rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

"Sleeping on the job?" inquired a female voice. Alex raised his head.

"Dr. Montgomery I tried five times but Dr. Mont- Add," he paused. He was tired. "Your sister is not answering her page or her cell."

Cameron took in the tired man in front of her. He had been distant all night, barely speaking even after they lost a patient. She knew where Addison was but was she cruel enough to make Alex call the number. No she decided.

Bedroom

Addison was lying on a white sandy beach drinking a cocktail. It was bliss. Only somewhere in bliss there was an annoying electronic tune. She opened one eye. Rolling over she nudged Mark's sleeping frame. He scrambled for the phone,

"This better be important," he grumbled.

"May I speak to Dr. Montgomery," said a female voice.

Mark looked at the phone. It was definitely his so why was someone asking for Addison.

"She is not answering her page or her calls," the voice continued.

Mark rubbed his eye as realisation dawned. He extended the phone to Addison who took it with a quizzical look.

"Hello?"

On the other end Cameron took a deep breath, "Addison it's Cameron. You were right Marie Wilson died at 2.30. Her fiancé is here and he's asking questions."

Addison swallowed, "Why did you call Mark's cell?"

"Because Dr. Karev has been paging and calling you for the past hour," replied Cameron.

Addison heaved her body out of Mark's bed. She searched for her clothes. It was going to look great wearing the same clothes as yesterday and riding to work in Mark's car nevermind the intern issue.

Hospital waiting area

"You can go, shift is over. I am only waiting for Dr. Montgomery to arrive," said Cameron. She had changed out of scrubs. She looked different. The woman before him wasn't Dr. Montgomery the surgeon he had worked with all night, nor was she the woman he met in the bar, she looked softer, just a girl. She wore blue jeans and flats making her smaller than him. Her hair was loose and she wore glasses. Jolting back to reality Alex replied, "I want to wait, I want to speak to David with her."

Cameron nodded. She looked down then back up at him. Little did he know that she was trying to spare his feelings. He slumped down into a chair.

From where Cameron stood at the desk she could see the back of his head.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped her sister and Sloan. Addison headed straight to Cameron to be briefed. Mark stood forlorn and tired in the middle of the corridor. He spotted Karev.

"Hey Karev, bone dry cappuccino!" he commanded.

The familiar words penetrated Cameron's consciousness. Alex froze.

"You're my intern so move," came the same voice.

Cameron trailed off mid-sentence and looked at Alex. He wore a blank expression which in her experience was worse than a furious one. She stepped away from Addison.

"Actually, Dr. Sloan he is my intern who clocked off 30minutes ago as did I. So Addison I'm leaving it in your capable hands," she said evenly. With that she turned on her heel and walked away. Addison shot Alex a questioning glance. His only reply was to follow her younger sister.


	7. Sexual Kicks

Thanks for the reviews. Addisex is coming soon as well as some sister time.

I don't own them

Addison stared after Alex. Her eyes burned a hole in the elevator door.

"What's got Cam so defensive?" asked Mark still smarting from her comment.

"You," replied Addison

"What is that meant to mean?" inquired Mark.

"You treat him like a slave Mark," said Addison dryly.

"I treat all interns like that," said Mark

"You didn't do that to Cameron," countered Addison

Marks looked speechless. Finally connecting his mouth with his brain he said "Why are you concerned about the way I treat Karev anyway."

"He's a good intern Mark and a decent guy, I'd had to see you beat that out of him," replied Addison in a sad tone

"Are you saying I'm not a decent guy?" asked Mark in an angry tone.

"Yes Mark I am," confirmed the redhead

"You think Karev is better than me?" said Mark incredulously.

"Yeah," retorted Addison

"But you are sleeping with me," said Mark confused.

"Yeah, and anyway why are you so concerned with the way Cameron talks to you," asked Addison trying to turn the subject away from Karev.

"I am her friend," stated Mark.

"Mark you don't have female friends," replied Addison

"How do you know who I am friends with?" Mark retorted.

"I know my sister and she wouldn't be friends with you," said Addison. Her words cut the plastic surgeon.

"Well she's probably sleeping with Karev," said Mark. In his eyes it was obvious the way Karev acted around her.

"She wouldn't," stated Addison.

"Well according to you he's a decent guy," challenged Mark

"Cameron would not sleep with a guy she barely knows, Alex wouldn't sleep with a girl he met in a bar who turns out to be his boss," replied Addison.

"How do you know what Karev would do?" said Mark. Their conversation was growing very heated.

"I just do," said Addison louder than she meant to

"How the hell do you care so much about that intern," bellowed Mark.

"You care about Cameron," said Addison in a loud enough voice that a nearby nurse shot them a warning glance.

"If you know him so well why don't you use him for sexual kicks since I am obviously not good enough," stated Mark in a tone between anger and frustation.

"I might just do that," said Addison in a steely tone and walked away.

Bedroom

Alex shivered. A draft was waking him from sleep. He opened his eyes and looked for the covers. He pulled the comforter toward him. In his sleepy state he realised he wasn't in his own bed. Next to him Cameron stirred. He had pulled the comforter off her. He was not used to sharing his bed. He usually left after the obligatory post sex snuggle. Apart from that one time with Izzie this was the first time he'd slept next to a woman. Cameron wriggled toward him seeking out warmth. He thought she would cling onto him but instead she curled into a ball at his side not even touching him. He looked over at the sleeping redhead. Maybe he was deluding himself with Addison. Cameron was perfect girlfriend material. He laughed internally. The old Alex Karev, the jerk, would never consider commitment and even if he had a girl like Cameron would have been out his league. He drifted back to sleep.

Several hours later he awoke to sunlight streaming in the window. He heard a voice coming from the kitchen. He smiled, she was singing along with the radio. Getting out of bed he headed toward the voice. Alex caught sight of her through the kitchen door. He paused in the living area. It was so bare with wooden floors, white walls and minimal furniture. The only thing that made it looked lived in were several framed photos. A few holiday snaps, Addison and Derek with a Christmas tree, a large group family shot. He picked one up. In it were three women. Addison, Cameron and their mother. Addison and her mother were seated on a sofa with Cameron on the floor at their feet. They all looked happy and content. They were three classy ladies and their wealth was obvious from the jewels in the photo. The mother had several large pieces on, Addison as expected had on her wedding jewellery and those diamond studs she always wore. He scanned to Cameron. She had a large emerald and diamond set ring on her left hand. On her fourth finger.

"People say she looks like our sister," came her voice.

Alex looked up and smiled at her. "Its obvious where you guys got the red hair from now. You all look so happy."

"We were. It was taken just before I graduated. I was so happy, everything planned, the world at my feet. Addie well she was successful. Mom was happy. Both her girls with her," said Cameron.

"Was Seattle in your plans?" asked Alex cautiously.

She looked at the floor. "Then no, according to my plan I should be raising babies by now."

"With your husband?" he guessed. Alex didn't know how far to push this. Normally he wouldn't have cared this much about a girl's past.

"Yeah with my husband," she replied.

"So you are out here because your marriage broke up?" he pushed.

"No. Totally different reason why I'm here," said Cameron.

Alex put the photo down and kissed her. She pulled away.

"Don't,"

"Why not?"

"Because we were a one or rather two night stand," said Cameron.

"And what if I want more?" replied Alex.

"I don't normally have sex with random guys," she countered.

"I meant…" She cut him off "You mean you want dinner and a movie, someone to hold hands with and go home with."

"Yeah,"

"No," said Cameron firmly.

"You don't think I'm capable of a relationship," he said in a sharp tone.

"I see the way you look at Addison. You aren't running away from what you feel for her by trying to be with me. I'm not being second choice again," Cameron said.

"She blew me off and slept with Sloan. Plus you are pretty great yourself," explained Alex.

"She is the itch you need to scratch. She might scratch it and the spell be broken or she might be the love of your life. You have to find out because you will always wonder what could have been," said Cameron emphatically.


	8. Princess of Darkness

Seattle Grace bridge corridor 7am

Cameron felt like the walking dead. She had been Seattle Grace 2 and a half weeks. Last night was her tenth straight night shift. Early morning sunlight was streaming in through the surrounding glass. She screwed her eyes up. Damn sun. She felt like some kind of vampire.

"Dr. Montgomery!"

Cameron turned round, seeing the Chief she plastered a smile on her face.

"Dr. Bailey will be late in today. Something to do with her baby so I volunteered you to take her interns for rounds."

Great. Rounds with the fabulous five. If she was going to make it through rounds she needed caffeine even though she was running late.

Coffee cart

"Cocoa and a flapjack please,"

Addison sighed. She had a complex surgery this afternoon and planned to spend the morning doing paperwork. On the personal side she was avoiding Mark and Alex. She needed juju to get through the day.

"Vanilla latte and a double shot of espresso oh and a scone,"

"Cameron, you been here all night?" asked Addison.

Cameron raised her eyebrow, "Addison you don't seriously think I look like this after a full night's sleep?"

"Well no," replied the elder sister.

"Good morning ladies," came a male voice from behind the sisters.

"Buying your own coffee?" inquired Addison.

"Touche Addison. I don't treat interns like slaves. Plus they haven't been allocated yet. They must be stuck on rounds," said Mark. Cameron knocked back the espresso in one gulp. Addison and Mark stared at her.

"What happened to that green tea crap you normally drink?"asked Mark.

Cameron cleared her throat, "I've been up all night."

Mark smirked, "at least someone's getting some action."

Addison looked shocked but Cameron took it in her stride, "I have Mark."

Even Mark's eyes widened. She continued, "surgical action that is. Ten straight night shifts. By the way your patient in 4310 is brewing an infection."

Addison regained her composure. "Why are you drinking coffee if you are off shift?"

"I'm not. Bailey can't make it so I'm taking the fab five for rounds. Which were supposed to start ten minutes ago. I'll see you guys later," said Cameron as she strode off.

Locker room

Izzie was pulling her hair into a clip. George was rummaging for his stethoscope in his locker. Meredith wriggled into her scrub top. Cristina emerged from the bathroom. Alex was trying to locate a scrub top.

"Right people rounds started 10 minutes ago!" boomed a female voice. The interns stopped in their tracks.

"You aren't Bailey," stated Izzie.

"How observant Stevens. Dr. Bailey is running late so I am baby sitting until she arrives," said Cameron.

The interns stood still.

"Move or it's the pit for all of you!" she said in a more assertive tone. Alex was the first one to move. He shrugged on a scrub top and banged his locker door shut. George extracted the stethoscope and moved toward Cameron.

"Ladies, sutures or surgeries it's your choice," said Cameron. She teamed it with her best Addison look. It had the desired effect.

Rounds- imagine this is a mashed up in clips ( I thought you might find the medical stuff a bit boring)

"Mr. Wolfson in for a laparoscopic fundoplication for GERD," said Meredith.

"Reasons for the surgery? Results of his endoscopy? PH of the oeshophagus? Complications of surgery?" Cameron shot a barrage of questions at the intern.

Cristina, Izzie and George exchanged scared glances.

"Ms. Smith in for a bone biopsy?" said George in a scared voice.

"Why is she getting a biopsy? What did the full body CT show? What did the DEXA show? Likelihood of the shadow being malignant?" continued Cameron.

"Luke Masters post op for removal of shrapnel from the central sulcus," said Cristina.

"How did the surgery go? What functions are likely to be affected? Risks following the procedure?" asked Cameron.

Izzie shot Alex a look she was up next.

"Elsie Smith, aortic valve replacement," said Izzie. She took a deep breath waiting for the onslaught.

"What does her echo show? What type of valves are being used? Risks of surgery?" said Cameron whilst scanning the patient's chart.

Finally it was Alex's turn. He was apprehensive. Cameron was asking tough questions and he wasn't sure if she would make them harder considering their relationship.

"Lorna Evans, 36, 30 weeks pregnant admitted half an hour ago for stomach cramps," said Alex. He looked at the printed ultrasound image taken the ER. "Dr. Montgomery you should take a look at this," he said giving Cameron the image.

"Lorna we are worried about you and your baby so we are going to get the OB doctor in here as soon as possible," said Cameron trying to maintain her composure.

She ushered the interns out the room and told them to go look after patients.

Elevator

"So you doing the evacuation?" Cameron asked Alex.

He turned to look at her, "Yeah." He rubbed his face and went to say something.

Cameron said, "It always sucks when they are so happy to be pregnant but it has no arms or legs so just don't think about it."

They remained silent. The elevator called at the 4th floor and a group of people entered. More entered at the 3rd floor. By the time the elevator reached the 2nd floor it was crowded. The doors opened and the female interns plus George entered.

"What did you think of rounds today?" asked George.

"She was on a total power kick," replied Cristina.

"I thought she was being thorough," said George before being cut off by Izzie.

"She was on a total power trip, this big hot shot from New York stuck on permanent nights and we were her chance at making the big time," said Izzie spitefully.

"Iz! Bailey's baby was ill and she was stepping in. Sure she asked lots of questions but she's thorough," countered Meredith.

At the rear of the elevator Alex turned to look at Cameron's stony profile.

"And did you see the way Alex was practically salivating over her? I mean sure she's got a great body but so do I," continued Izzie.

George butted in, "Alex can salivate over who he wants to Iz. You told him you weren't ready plus she is hot."

Cristina laughed, " I am so telling Callie!"

Alex blushed as Cameron met his gaze.

"I can't believe you guys like her!" exclaimed Izzie.

Meredith sighed, "We have only just met her so how can we like or dislike her."

"We all disliked Addison from the start because she was Derek's wife without getting to know her," replied Izzie.

"That was different Izzie. She's not my boyfriend's secret wife," said Meredith getting irritated.

Cristina suppressed a laugh, "She is your boyfriend's secret wife's sister!"

Izzie seized upon this, " She is Satan's sister!"

Cameron took a deep breath in. Before announcing just as the door opened to reveal Bailey, "I will responde to satan's sister but I prefer Princess of darkness."

She breezed out the elevator.


	9. Monty

Joe's bar.

"I can't believe she called herself that!" sniggered Izzie.

"It was made even more priceless by Bailey standing there," commented Cristina drily. Meredith downed a shot of tequila. "You were gossiping about her in public Iz," slurred Meredith.

"So we do it all the time," responded the blonde.

Meredith banged her hand on the bar, "She's done nothing to you Iz. She has just shown up and done her job. She hasn't slept with anyone's husband or her boss or killed anyone." Izzie raised her eyebrow. "I saw that Izzie Stevens. So what she's hot. Hell if I was Alex I'd do her." George's eyes widened at the thought. He closed his eyes.

Across the bar.

"So you and George," commented Cameron.

Callie looked over at the interns. "He's cute and sweet."

Callie laughed. Cameron raised her eyebrow. "Ohmigod you look so like Addison when you do that. The laugh was for you like not dissing our relationship," said Callie, she looked at Cameron for encouragement, "Addison thinks I'm sleeping with the help, Miranda isn't happy about another intern sleeping with a superior and well the interns…" she trailed off.

Cameron eyed the interns. There were a fair few looks coming her way. Turning to Callie she said, "You can't pick who you love and as long as it doesn't interfere with work then go for it."

Callie sipped her drink, "Well George is showing no signs of going into ortho and well at work its strictly professional."

Cameron laughed, "No on call room trysts? Or making out in closets?"

Callie shook her head.

"Addison's surgery must have run long," said Cameron looking at her watch.

Callie nodded in agreement, "Yeah cos I don't see Alex with them," she said gesturing to the interns.

The two women sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So you know Addison pretty well. What's the deal with her and Alex?" said Cameron.

"You see it too?" replied Callie. Cameron nodded.

"Longing glances. Hand brushing. Mentally undressing each other. Inappropriate staring," said Callie.

"How long for?" asked the red head.

Callie sighed, "A few months."

They fell into silence again.

"I haven't known Addison long but I don't get it. She won't do anything about it. Hell if I was in my late thirties and my ex-husband was parading his younger girlfriend about and a guy like Alex was looking my way I wouldn't say no," stated Callie.

"Addison as far as I know has only slept with Derek and Mark," said Cameron.

Callie looked shocked.

"Ok but would a fling with Alex really be the worst thing in the world?" asked Callie.

"No. He's a bad boy with a heart of gold and a body like…" It was Cameron's turn to trail off.

Callie laughed. "You didn't!" she stage whispered. Cameron downed her drink and looked straight at her. "It wasn't how you think!" she squealed in her defence. The two women fell about laughing.

Across the bar.

"They look like they are having fun…right," said George motioning to Callie and Cameron.

Izzie followed his gaze. "Well that gives me another reason to hate her. She's friends with satan's sister," spat Izzie.

George turned and gave the blonde a dirty look before standing up and heading toward his girlfriend.

NICU

"You on call tonight?" asked Addison. Alex nodded in reply as the baby grasped his finger. Addison looked at her watch and sighed. Alex met her gaze. "I'm late to meet Cameron and Callie."

"They will understand after all they are surgeons," said Alex trying to comfort her.

"It's the first time for a while Cameron is off nights and well since Mark and I back in New York we haven't talked properly," she explained.

Alex looked up at her. He wondered how far he should go. "Did she not approve of the whole adultery thing?"

Addison looked into his eyes. Weighing up how much to tell him. "She saw Derek was neglecting me and she was great but when I slept with Mark. …Cameron was engaged once. In med school. Her fiancé cheated on her with her best friend. The cheating had been going on for over 6 months before she found out at her rehearsal dinner," said Addison slowly.

Alex looked down at the baby then back at Addison. "You disappointed her but you are only human," he said cautiously. "Is that why she hates Sloan?" he asked.

Addison stepped closer, "She doesn't hate him," a smile played over Addison's lips. Alex looked puzzled.

"Mark was Cameron's resident when she was an intern. Apparently back then he wasn't so hideous to interns. They were actually pretty close. The closest Mark had to a female friend. All the years of me, Derek and Mark at med school and New York, her and Mark got thrown together a lot at events," explained Addison. She took a deep breath, "I guess she feels we both let her down. I cheated on my husband. Mark was the mistress and now he treats his interns like crap. Both of us disappointed her."

The room was silent. Alex moved toward Addison. He was stood less than a foot from her. "We all make mistakes. Yours was Mark. Mine was Olivia. Trust me Cameron isn't perfect. No one is perfect," he said. Addison sighed and looked into his eyes. He leant forward and brushed his lips over hers. A shiver ran down her spine and she found herself responding.

The bar

"I met him in a bar the night I arrived here. I was lonely, I guess we both were. Then I get to work and he's Addie's intern who worships the ground she walks on and well that was that," explained Cameron.

George approached the two women. "Callie?" She turned round in response.

"Hey George," she motioned to Cameron, "you know Cameron right?"

George looked at the redhead and nodded, "Yeah Dr. Montgomery took us for rounds the other day."

"George in here its Cameron," she paused, "or Princess of Darkness whatever you prefer."

George looked stunned before realising she was joking. He laughed.

Cameron spotted Mark Sloan enter the bar. "I'll leave you guys, I've not caught up with Mark in a while." She slipped off the bar stool and headed for the plastic surgeon.

"Why'd you come over?" asked Callie.

George sighed and took a draw from his beer. "They were annoying me. Izzie hates Cameron because Alex checks her out," he said.

Callie suppressed a laugh, "What do Cristina and Meredith think?"

"They don't dislike or like her. They think she's thorough and well Meredith said if she was Alex she'd do Cameron," he replied looking disturbed at the thought.

Callie laughed and kissed him.

Other side of the bar

"Hey Mark,"

"Hey Monty,"

Thud.

"Ow!"

Cameron slid into the booth beside Mark. "You know I hate that nick name!" she said in an irritated tone.

"That was no excuse to use that much strength," said Mark rubbing his pec where she'd punched him.

"I don't know my own strength, or you're going soft," shot back the redhead.

Mark held back the smart comment. He watched as Cameron ran her finger round the rim of her glass.

"What you drinking?" asked Mark.

Cameron avoided his gaze. She whispered, "Bourbon."

Mark inhaled deeply. "What's so bad that you are in Seattle drinking Bourbon?" asked the Mark in a concerned tone. Cameron stared at the amber coloured liquid.

"Do I know the answer?" he probed.

She knocked back the contents of the glass. Replacing it on the table she nodded. "Its Daniel again."

Mark placed his hand on her forearm and sighed.


End file.
